Beautiful Brown Eyes
by Mark of CTown
Summary: ZackFreddy SLASH! Freddy's POV... Freddy comes to realization that he is gay and wants Zack...takes place during movie...R and R! One-shot!


**Author's Note: This has nothing to do with my first fic. I have camp this week, so I will try to update 'Laughing in the Face of Death' around Saturday or Sunday. Enjoy this!**

**Beautiful Brown Eyes****  
**  
It's not my fault that I fell in love with Zack Mooneyham. It's all his fault. Every single reason that I pine for him at night, holding onto my pillow and kissing it gently, pretending it's him, is all Zack's fault.  
  
But maybe it's my fault too.  
  
It all started that day in class, a year ago when I was in fifth grade, when Miss Mullins arrived with our substitute teacher. We all ran back to our seats from talking while waiting for someone to show up. I was vaguely aware of him sitting infront of me. Then again, I never paid much attention to him before. Even though we had been going to school for, what, ever?  
  
I was vaguely aware of Miss Mullins saying anything about the circumstances surrounding the man who was our new teacher. What did she say his name was? Oh yeah. Mr. Schneebly or something like that. After Miss Mullins left, Mr. Schneebly looked around for food. He got some from Tamika. Fat pig. She always had food.  
  
Then he asked us if we knew what a hangover was. I considered myself the class smart-ass, so I decided to answer.  
  
"Doesn't that mean you're drunk?" my fellow bully, Frankie, said. He had answered before me.  
  
"No. It means I was drunk yesterday," Mr. Schneebly said.  
  
"It means you're an alcoholic," I pointed out.  
  
"No," Mr. Schneebly replied.  
  
"You wouldn't come to work with a hangover unless you were an alcoholic," I continued on. "Dude, you got a disease!"  
  
"What's your name, kid?" Mr. Schneebly asked, waving the sandwich that Tamika had given him.  
  
"Freddy Jones," I answered, crossing my arms.  
  
"Freddy Jones, shut up!" Mr. Schneebly said calmly.  
  
Everyone in the class started sniggering. I shot them all dirty looks. I looked back infront of me. Zack Mooneyham had turned around and was now staring at me, a slightly amused smile playing across his lips.  
  
That's when I did it.  
  
I made the mistake of looking directly into Zack's eyes.  
  
Zack's eyes were the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen.  
  
They were dark brown.  
  
His eyes reminded me of dark chocolate, and I felt like I was swimming in them.  
  
No, not swimming. I think I was drowning in the beauty of Zack's eyes.  
  
My heart started melting in my chest. Why hadn't I noticed Zack's eyes before?  
  
However, I realized that I was spending too much time staring at Zack. I frowned at him and jerked my head in a fashion that clearly stated 'What are you looking at?' Zack seemed to get the message since he turned away, taking that pair of beautiful eyes with him.  
  
I didn't take my eyes off of Zack, even after he had turned away. I gave him the once-over. It actually wasn't a good idea, since Zack was sitting down and I couldn't really see much of him.  
  
Damn you chairs with backs! Why can't we all sit on stools?  
  
Soon Mr. Schneebly was telling us that we could have recess all day! I slapped hands with Frankie. I hated doing school work. I wasn't the smartest person in the class. That person was Summer (a full-time member of my shit list). Zack was pretty smart too, I realized.  
  
So after protests from Summer about recess, Mr. Schneebly got fed up and just let us have it. I had been talking to Frankie for a little while when I noticed that Zack was still sitting at his desk. I told Frankie that I had to do something, so he busied himself with Marta and Alicia.  
  
I casual walked over to Zack's desk. He was working on something and didn't notice me right away.  
  
"Yes?" he questioned me, never bothering to look up from his paper.  
  
"It's recess," I said to him. "Shouldn't you be talking to people instead of doing work?"  
  
Zack looked up at me.  
  
Those eyes...  
  
"I don't take much pleasure in wasting my time talking when I have something else to do," he said.  
  
"Yeah," I mumbled back. I seemed to be at a loss for words. Which wasn't normal for me.  
  
Zack continued to look at me, never breaking eye contact. My legs started to feel shaky. He was entrancing me with those eyes of his. I felt really weird inside. I think I was even blushing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me, Mooneyham?" I said, just loud enough for Zack to hear me.  
  
He looked at me like I had six heads or something. I think I blushed again. I turned from him and walked back to my desk. I buried my head in my arms.  
  
When was school going to be over?  
  
After the last period bell rang I ran as fast as I could out the school doors. My mother was waiting for me in her black jeep, and I hopped into the front passenger seat as fast as I could.  
  
"Hey Mom!" I said in a hurry. She began to drive off. I noticed Zack standing a little further up from where our car was heading. I blushed and looked away.  
  
"Mom?" I said, breaking the silence in the car.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Let's say that I keep looking at this person right?" I started off. "Every time I look at that person, I keep on blushing. My legs are shaky. I feel weird inside." I paused. "I sound lame. Am I coming down with something?"  
  
My mother, to my surprise, was smiling. "Oh sweetheart, your hormones are acting up! That's all!" she said. "You've probably reached puberty!"  
  
My mouth dropped open. Puberty already? I was only eleven. Puberty wasn't supposed to occur for boys until they were around twelve or thirteen years old.  
  
And my hormones were acting up? Acting up because I saw these beautiful eyes that belong to this boy that I had known all of my lifetime? Beautiful eyes that belonged to this boy who was just as equally beautiful?  
  
I shot right up.  
  
Holy shit. Did I just think of Zack as beautiful?  
  
I was a guy. I was supposed to think of girls as beautiful.  
  
But something about Zack's mysterious ways, him hating recess, those eyes of his, and anything else that I could remember from the past years of knowing him crept into my mind, even when I was at home doing anything that could get Zack out of my mind.  
  
But Zack just kept on coming right back into my brain, never giving me one moment of peace that day. I really began to resent him.  
  
I was lying in bed, thinking about Zack, when something came to me.  
  
I was gay.  
  
All because of my stupid hormones and some guy with beautiful eyes.  
  
Wonderful. Just wonderful.  
  
The rest of the week passed by in a whirlwind. The next thing I knew I was playing drums in the class band.  
  
Now how in hell did that happen? I couldn't remember.  
  
All I could remember was Zack playing on one of Mr. Schneebly's electric guitars. Zack was terrific at guitar. It was his life. I could easily guess that from the way Zack played his guitar. The rhythm of the music and his body just blended in perfectly together.  
  
Zack had a nice body, I noted.  
  
I wonder what he would look like naked...  
  
I slapped myself in the head. Bad Freddy. No thinking of Zack naked. Not a good idea...  
  
After class that day I ran up to Zack up in the hallway. He looked shocked when I rested my elbow on his shoulder. This was the first time that he had really acknowledged me this week.  
  
"Hey," I said to him. He nodded back, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I really liked the way you played guitar in there. It was...amazing."  
  
Zack smiled slightly. "Thanks," he mumbled. "You did good on the drums, too."  
  
It was my turn to smile. I always prided myself in having a killer smile. Zack looked at me. He turned away and blushed slightly.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said to him. Zack nodded as he walked off towards a car that was parked in the distance.  
  
Mr. Schneebly had let the class's first and only evident gay boy, Billy, design costumes for this thing called the Battle of the Bands that we had been entered in.  
  
I was busy sitting in my desk, pounding the top of it with my drumsticks, when Billy stepped up to me.  
  
"I need you to try something on for me," he said to me. I agreed. He then went and told Katie the same thing. I glared at her. Katie was on my shit list. I had caught her sneaking peaks at Zack. My Zack. Nobody was aloud to look at Zack in anyway that suggested that they were interested in him but me. Even Billy didn't look at Zack that way.  
  
Billy shoved something silver and smooth into my hands. I left for the bathroom, changed, and then made a mistake of looking at my image in the mirror.  
  
What in hell was I wearing?  
  
First off, the outfit was silver and skintight. Every part of my body could be seen in almost clear detail. Second, I refused be infront of anybody on a stage wearing something like this.  
  
Billy waltzed into the bathroom.  
  
"Wow Freddy! You look stylish!" he exclaimed in that gay voice of his.  
  
"Push me the wrong way and I'll beat you to an inch of your life, Billy," I mumbled, tugging at the fabric of the outfit. Billy laughed and then dragged me back to the classroom. No one saw us enter. Katie was standing in the corner, looking almost as pissed off as I did.  
  
"Mr. S, what'd you think?" Billy asked Mr. Schneebly. He had been working with Summer. He took one look at us. He made a disgusted face.  
  
"Billy, they just don't have enough style," he said. That started Billy up about style.  
  
"Style? You're going to talk to me about style? You can't even dress yourself! Look at that bow tie!" he cried out.  
  
"Don't be talking about my bow tie!" Mr. Schneebly said. Billy continued on.  
  
Since I didn't feel like listening to Billy complain I walked to the corner of the room. After a few minutes Mr. Schneebly called all of us over and told us to play this song that Zack had wrote.  
  
Zack. I blushed red as I sat down and played my drums along with Zack's guitar rhythm. He was singing, a bit off key, the words that he had written with the song. He hadn't seen me wearing Billy's outfit, so I was a bit relieved.  
  
For now.  
  
Later on, I was standing in the hallway, banging my head against the wall. A group of assholes from my class had started asking me why I was wearing such a gay boy outfit. I knew I was gay. I didn't want any one else to know.  
  
So as I was busy banging my head when someone appeared next to me. I looked over. It was Zack. I avoided making eye contact with him.  
  
"Yeah Zack?" I said, trying to sound casual and cool. I turned to face him. We made eye contact.  
  
"I was wondering what you were wearing," he said.  
  
"Billy made me try it on," I said, sighing. I spun around. "Do you like it? It was supposed to be our outfit for the Battle of the Bands."  
  
Zack's eyes widened. "It looks a little tight," he said.  
  
He gave me the once-over. Twice. The second time Zack seemed to have become fascinated with a certain part of my anatomy that I shall refrain from mentioning. He raised his eyebrows as he stood there, staring at it.  
  
I smiled to myself. "Like what you see, Mooneyham?" I asked him.  
  
He went red. Brick red, to be precise. He smiled to himself and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Actually, I do."  
  
I stood there, dumfounded. Before I could inquire more from Zack the final bell rang and he literally ran towards the front doors. Still quite dazed, I managed to find my books, drumsticks, school uniform, and then my way out to the car. As I sat down in the front seat, pondering what had happened, my mother looked at me.  
  
"Freddy, what are you wearing?"  
  
"It's a long story, Mom."  
  
Finally the day for the Battle of the Bands came.  
  
I swear I had the weirdest week of my life.  
  
A group of policemen came to arrest Mr. Schneebly the night of the parent/teacher conferences. They said he was an imposter and that his name was Dewey Finn or something like that.  
  
I also think that Zack was flirting with me.  
  
We had gone to the bathroom at the same time. It was a coincident; I didn't follow him in there. It's more likely that he was following me.  
  
After I was finished with my business I was drying off my hands. Zack walked by me to get to the sinks. I could have sworn I felt his hand feeling my ass.  
  
Now we just finished picking up Dewey/Mr. Schneebly. We're heading over to the Battle of the Bands. Zack is sitting behind me. He peers around my bus seat.  
  
"Hey Freddy," he says. I nod back at him.  
  
"Can I sit with you?"  
  
I went red and nodded. I feel his body touching mine after he sits down. We don't say anything. But for some reason his knee keeps knocking into mine.  
  
So we finally make it to the concert hall. After changing into our outfits we head out on stage. I try my best to look cool. Zack looks slightly nervous. Before we know what's happening Dewey starts playing Zack's song and we're all really into the rhythm.  
  
Soon it's all over. We lost to this group called No Vacancy. But we were called back in for an encore. I ran back on stage, jumping up and down. I began to beat my drums when we started playing the next song.  
  
The next day Dewey called the band and Summer over to his place. We practiced our music and had some congratulatory pizza.  
  
After that we were dismissed. I saw Zack walking not too far ahead of me.  
  
"Hey Zack!" I called out, running up to him. I slipped my arm across his shoulders in a 'cool' fashion. We both went red.  
  
"What are you doing now?" I asked him. "I want you to come back to my house."  
  
Zack looked thoughtfully for a moment. "I guess I could," he said. "As long as I can call my mom at your house."  
  
"Sure!" I exclaimed. We walked back to my apartment; I never removed my hand from his shoulders.  
  
Once we were inside Zack called his mother. She was more then happy to let Zack stay with me. She even said he could spend the night.  
  
We spent a few hours playing video games. Then we retired to my room, where Zack tried to play the drums.  
  
"You should stick to guitar," I said.  
  
"Shut up," he laughed. "I just need some pointers." He let me take over the drum set. I started off playing pretty well until one of the drumsticks flew from my hands and hit the wall.  
  
"Good going!" Zack cried out, doubling up from laughing so hard. He collapsed on my bed. I don't know what came over me but suddenly I found myself on top of Zack, pining him down to my bed. I was staring into those dark brown eyes that had first captivated me.  
  
"Freddy," Zack whispered.  
  
"I want you Zack," I said. "I've wanted you since the beginning of this year. Since I looked into those beautiful brown eyes that you have."  
  
I tried to read Zack's reaction. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew that it wasn't worry or fear.  
  
Zack gulped nervously. "I want you too, Freddy," he admitted slowly.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You heard me," Zack said. "Have I not been obvious? Sitting next to you? Knocking my knee against yours? Following you into the bathroom? Feeling up your ass?"  
  
"You forgot staring at my dick and then admitting that you were impressed with it," I added on. Zack went redder. There was a moment of silence. I was still staring at Zack.  
  
He looked so cute lying down there on my bed, with his dark hair all tousled.  
  
"I could just kiss you," I murmured.  
  
So I did.  
  
Zack has the softest lips.  
  
While kissing him I could feel him fumbling around with my tee shirt. I broke away from the kiss and pulled my tee shirt off. Then I tugged off Zack's. Then we resumed kissing, my hands feeling up every part of his upper body that I could reach.  
  
Soon enough Zack's hands were playing around my pants zipper.  
  
"You naughty, naughty boy!" I teased him. He smiled mischievously. "I'll only take off my pants. No boxers." I stood up and threw my pants off. Zack did the same.  
  
About an hour later we were both lying in a tangled heap in my bed. The covers were pulled over us and our boxers had managed to find their way off.  
  
I held Zack close to me as I ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
He has silky hair.  
  
"Freddy?" Zack whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" I whispered back.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you too man!"  
  
Now let me tell you; this was the best night ever.  
  
**Xxxxxxxx {fin}**


End file.
